Wanted Blood
by potterhead934
Summary: When Albus Potter goes to Hogwarts his secret are putting his life on the line. When it comes to DA thats where albus belives he couldn't safer but what if that's where he's wrong. Rated T for language. One Shot. AU-Teddy is adopted


Today was going to be the best day of his life. His first day as a Gryffindor and first day at Hogwarts. It just had to be, and nothing would change that. Not even James. Nor the prank Fred and Teddy would pull during lunch that he would be ultimately spending in the library as that always happened to first years.

"Morning Rose ," said Albus, as he sat down for breakfast next to her and James.  
"What put you in a such a good mood this morning?" James asked sarcastically.  
"Schedules," Rose said, answering his unsaid question.  
Albus looked down on his plate to his schedule. Today he had double charms, Flying Class, and Dark Arts. That was the class he was most excited for! The one were he could sign up for the D.A and impress Harry when he defeated a Bogart or named every way to tell if you're a werewolf.

"Bloody Hell," Teddy murmured, looking down at James's schedule,  
"James, I think you might need a few more hairs if you want to survive today."

"Hair? What are you to talking about?" Albus said, as he put a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"I took Dad's old cloak, the that one turns you invisible, and some enlarging potions because they needed it for the prank," James said, "I got a bunch of spider hair, they where going to used it for the pranks, but I might use it now to get out of history."

"But what are we going to use?" Fred complained.

"I don't know, use Malfoy. You could get revenge, you know killing two Diricawl with one spell," James said.  
"I don't know. I have other people I'd like to get revenge on first," said Teddy.

"Like Snape," James said.

"Snape?" Albus said, wondering what they were talking about. Snape, like in Severus Snape was one of the men he was named after. Albus was confused. Harry had said he was one of the bravest men he knew, so why did everyone want to get revenge on him?

"Earth to Albus," Rose said, pulling him up, "come on we need to get going. See you guys later."

After charms Albus and Rose went to lunch to find two giant spiders roaming on top of the first years, and James with a video camera filming it all. Albus was about to say "I told you so," but a professor who he hadn't meet yet was already telling them loud enough that the whole school could hear. James, Fred, and Teddy got detentions every Monday until Christmas. Albus walked to Dark Arts with a knot in his stomach. He was about to meet Snape. Why Harry hadn't told him, he didn't know.

"Come in and take a seat. My name is Professor Snape," she said, writing it out on the board, "You have all heard all the rules already, so I'm not going to repeat them. Please turn to page one, and take out a quill and a piece parchment to take notes on. Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
"Are you the daughter Severus Snape?" Albus asked.  
"Mr. Potter, it's none of your business who my father was, but yes that bastard of a man was my father," said Snape, just loud enough for Albus to hear.  
"He's not a bastard! He protected people from Voldemort! He's one of the bravest men my father ever knew!" Albus exclaimed, rising to his feet.  
"I don't who your father is, but ..." said Snape.  
"Harry Potter," yelled Albus, "is my father, and a great one at that."

"Mr. Potter, if would you would like to have a conversation with me about fathers, how about you meet me in detention at seven o'clock tonight," said Snape, "Now, I would take your seat unless you want me to give you another one and 100 points from Gryffindor for lack of respect. Now can anybody tell what a acromantula is?"

The rest of class went by in a blur and that's how anything else went in till Seven o clock. Albus, James, and Teddy were in one room all for dentition with the same teacher. James and Teddy were asking if Albus was here for more homework when Snape walked in.

"No he had a row with me in class, now look all the Potter boys in one room how wonderful " said Snape

"Wow,"said James being taken back by what he just heard "Nice job little bro maybe your not a teachers pet."

"Mr. Potter number two would you like to have a dentition next Friday with me when the tryouts for Gryffindor are because that is doable?"asked Snape

"No Professor" said James

"Good then off we go" Snape said pushing them out of her room.

"Um where are we going professor?" Albus asked

"Don't question me Potter number three"Snape stated

"Professor have you ever tried poetry? I have a feeling that you would be quite good at it." Teddy said "I heard they have these things called poetry 'slams' in American maybe you could start them over here."

"SILENT all of you" Yelled Snape "Potter one and two you will be going out to Hagrid`s. Number three you'll come with me.

They walked up to the great hall in silent none of them want to poke the "lion" that was not from Gryffindor tonight. All he wanted to do was work on homework in the common room and read _Hogwarts: a history: the wizarding war era and ages. _He loved to read what it was like for his parents and family that went to Hogwarts during the time of the war and how they overcame the challenges. He noticed that once James and Teddy were out the door they started walking back towards the DA class room when they turned left and started walking up to the Astronomy tower and Albus knew just whats was going to happen.

"You know don't you, that I'm an Animagus and that I can turn I to a rare acromantula your going to make turn me so then you can kill me then take the venom and when questions start coming in on how I die you're going to say that I fell and that you tried o save me but it was to late"

"Your smarter then you brothers but I don't have to have you permission _Impe__..._" yell professor Snape

"_Expelliarmus _"Albus yell. His aim was off

"How dare you try to cruse me, how dare you you treat me like my farther should have been treated. "said Snape

All of a sudden it when black as night. Once it cleared Albus could see Harry and Ron apparate next to Albus sending cruses everywhere.

"Albus" Yelled Ron "get out of the way" but it way too late

"_Imperius_" shouted Snape pointing her wand at Albus turning him in to a spider

"_Stupefy_ "Yelled harry knocking out Snape and causing Albus to turn back in to a human

"Dad" said Albus weakly because when he fell he broke his leg and it was now bleeding like crap.

"Hey you"ll be ok, Ron go get the Hannah now." harry said looking at Albus

"Hey how yeah doing Little bro" Teddy said

"Where am I" Albus said

"Your in the hospital wing" said harry who looked like he hadn't slept in days

"Which got to a record for this family not even a full day and look here we are." James said

"Get to Class you two" Harry said

"What happened the last thing I remember is you yelling at uncle Ron to go get Hannah and then it all went black."

"Everything's fine, Professor snape was sent to Azkban in use of an unforgettable and your well you might need crutches for your leg but you'll be ok." harry said

"How did you how that I was in trouble?" Albus asks

"See your Grandmother sent an owl saying that the clock said that you were in danger. So meaning that I was with Ron we just decided we would apparate here because that clock is never wrong." Harry explains

"But your not aloud to apparate in side of Hogwarts"Albus said.

"Being me has it perks"Harry said.


End file.
